


[Podfic of] Racy

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick flipped on the water, kicked off his underwear and—jolted to a stop, staring at himself in the mirror. He had racing stripes. Down below. For a moment, he honestly couldn't think how they'd gotten there. Had the awesomeness fairy visited him?</p><p>In which Patrick drunk dares Jonny, and Jonny rises to the challenge, and Patrick finds it a little hot. Okay, a lot hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Racy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Racy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792993) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ie3QC6) [14.5 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 31:50

**Streaming:**  



End file.
